Skyward Sword Winter Writing Challenge
by SailorSun546
Summary: Post-game AU. Ghirahim has been stripped of his powers, and forced to live as a mortal in Skyloft. Link and Zelda are trying to help him adapt, much to the ex-demon's dismay. Each chapter is based on the day's theme. Implied multi-shipping. I will specify relationship at the top of each chapter, so you can skip your NOTPs if you so desire. There is some continuity between chapters.
1. Day 1: Sweaters

**Featuring Ghirahim and Link friendship. **

**The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and its characters are owned by Nintento etc.  
**

* * *

"I said no."

"Ghirahim don't be difficult." Link held his arm outstretched, offering a blue, snowflake patterned tunic to the ex-Demon Lord.

"This will be your first winter in Skyloft, and I promise you it's an unforgiving season."

Ghirahim huffed, and scooted away, drawing his knees up to his chest. The graveyard had become a common hang-out for the outcast demon, but the cold tombstones offered little comfort. Link had made it a point to visit him often and help him adapt to mortal life, after the defeat of Demise. Ghirahim was less than grateful.

"I'd sooner die in the snow than degrade my body with that appalling garment," he hissed.

Link didn't miss the subtle snuffle or the redness of the older man's nose. The white unitard was doing him no favors in this weather. The young hero rolled his eyes and advanced. Dealing with Ghirahim's stubbornness had become a daily occurrence for the past several months and Link knew how to handle him. He snuck up behind his old adversary and roughly shoved the sweater over his head. Ghirahim barked a protest, but Link simply grabbed his arms and wrestled them through the puffy sleeves. Spitting and swearing, Ghirahim tried to wriggle away but it was too late. Link had already pulled him to his feet, straightened out the wool tunic, and was now lightly dusting off his shoulders.

Being stripped of his demon powers had made him considerably slower than the Chosen Hero. Not to mention the already freezing cold slowing him down. He grumbled and wrapped his arms around himself, reluctantly welcoming the warmth spreading across his torso.

"There," Link said casually, "Not so bad is it?"

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. "It smells like peaches."

"Well yeah. Zelda made it for you."

"_What?"_

"She thought you might like some traditional Skyloftian attire, so she made that and asked me to give it to you."

Ghirahim ran a hand through his hair, growling angrily. _A gift from the Goddesses' reincarnation no less._ He couldn't tell if it was a mockery or a genuine kindness. If it hadn't been so freezing cold out he would have torn the thing off immediately, but his body's instinct for self preservation overruled his pride.

"So, what to you say?" Link taunted.

_Damn this domesticated life._

He turned away from the Hero, and mumbled, "... Thank you."


	2. Day 2: Snowball Fights

**Featuring Ghirahim and Link. Not so friendly today.  
**

* * *

A snowball struck Link squarely in the chest. He stumbled backward and glared at Ghirahim.

"I'm in no mood for your shit today, Skychild."

Link curled his hands into fists. "Ghirahim I am trying to help you."

"I never asked for you help!" He launched another snowball at Link's head. "I never asked for this! Living like a mortal peasant in this hick town, while you all mock me, sneering or offering me false kindness. _There is nothing for me here_! I would have been better off if you had let the Skyloft counsel execute me." He kicked the snow and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair.

Link scowled. "Then maybe you shouldn't have tried to murder my best friend! Maybe you deserve this, Ghirahim!" Link shouted.

He'd tried to be forgiving. He'd tried to show Ghirahim genuine kindness, hoping he would change his attitude. Months of dealing with the ex-demon's stubbornness, his angry outbursts, his bouts of depression, it was all wearing him out. He'd tried to get his friends to help, but they all refused. Zelda had tried her best, but Ghirahim's hostility frightened her, and Groose was outright abusive to Ghirahim when the two were in close contact. Batreaux was the only one who really seemed to be able to help, but he'd been busy lately with his new shop.

Ghirahim's eyes flashed. "Oh yes, you're little girlfriend. What a different world this would be if I'd killed her when I had the chance. I wonder if Master would have spared you. Let you live in the castle with us, while you lived _every day of the rest of your life, constantly reminded of your failure._"

"Stop it."

"Oh? Have I hit a nerve Skychild? Don't like the thought of your pretty little princess dead in the ground while you serve at my Master's feet?" he taunted.

"I said shuttup!" Link scooped up a chunk of snow and launched it at Ghirahim.

The older man dodged, and retaliated with his own clump of hardened snow. It struck Link in the face. He winced, and wiped the stinging cold out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry you're unhappy, okay? I'm sorry you're too stubborn to try and adapt to living here, and I'm sorry that living a normal life is apparently worse than death for you!" This time his snowball struck Ghirahim on the shoulder. The ex-demon snarled and advanced.

"Unhappy doesn't even _begin_ to cover it." He back-handed Link across the face. The young hero stumbled, and rubbed his chin. He sighed. There was a time for words, and there was a time for slapping the shit out of stubborn bastards.

This was not the time for words.

Link's fist crashed into Ghirahim's jaw. He took a step back, before kneeing Link in the gut. The young hero coughed and seized the front of Ghirahim's shirt, to steady himself before landing another punch to the ex-demon's stomach.

They continued to squabble, until a massive snowball crashed into both of them, knocking them over and burying them in the snow. Choking and sputtering, they looked up to see Groose dusting his hands off.

"If you're done playing with your little boyfriend, Link, I need your help with sword training today."

Link stood and brushed the snow off his arms. "Yeah I'm coming."

He followed after Groose toward the Academy.

"I don't know why you bother with that bastard, Link. He's not our problem anymore." he said, gruffly.

"I don't know either..."

But that wasn't really true. Ghirahim's words had struck too close to home. He couldn't imagine what life would be like if he had failed his quest to save Zelda, but Ghirahim's misery seemed to be a pretty accurate representation.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Ghirahim sitting atop one of the tombstones. It would probably be better to leave him be for a few days.


	3. Day 3: Hot Chocolate

**Featuring Ghirahim and Link, with cameos from our other Skyloftian students. Implied shipping. **

**Mood music: The Lumpy Pumpkin theme from Skyward Sword.**

* * *

Pippt stretched his arms toward the sky, sighing contentedly.

"Ahh, Saturday! Best day of the week." He took Karane's hand in his, as they continued down the path to the platforms facing the Lumpy Pumpkin. The red-haired girl smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'm so excited, I've never gotten to attend karaoke night before." She replied.

With the work load lightening up and the holidays on their way, the students at Skyloft Academy decided to make this weekend a special one. Even the most studious of knights couldn't resist.

She saw the rest of their classmates already gathered at the platform, and raised a hand to greet them. "Heeeeeeyy!"

Her friend Orielle grinned and waved back. "Hurry up you two, everyone's here already!"

"Well, almost everyone." Zelda strolled up to greet her friends. "Link and Groose should be on their way."

Pippit chuckled. "He's really determined to be as good a swordsman as Link, isn't he? Poor guy hasn't gotten a break in over a week."

* * *

Link stretched out his shoulder, wincing.

"Geez, Groose you're wearing me out." He whined.

Groose puffed himself up proudly. "Aha! Finally ready to admit that I'm the better swordsman? I knew you'd come around sooner or later."

Link grinned and elbowed his friend in the ribs. "I'll admit you're giving my a run for my money, but you haven't beaten me yet. Now c'mon, we're gonna be late." He placed the practice swords back in their case and lead the way out of the sparing room. Groose deflated slightly, but nothing could truly dampen his spirits today.

"Oh that's right! Hey I'm planning to impress Peatrice with my fantastic singing voice tonight. You wanna hear the song I picked out?"

"Nnnoo thanks. I uh... like to be surprised." Link grinned awkwardly.

Groose huffed and crossed his arms. "You should hang a sign around your neck that says 'no fun'."

They chuckled and continued down the path toward the platforms. Link caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Ghirahim leaning against a tree, just outside the Academy. They hadn't spoken since their fight. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty, after everything Ghirahim had done, but it still bothered him.

"Groose, you go on ahead, I'll catch up in a few minutes." He clapped his companion on the shoulder and started toward Ghirahim.

Groose narrowed his eyes and put a hand on Link's shoulder. "Hey wait a second, you're not gonna invite him are you?"

"I don't know, maybe some fun would do him some good?"

"Link come on, don't invite that guy. He's dangerous and a bad influence."

"Just give him a chance, Groose. Please?"

Sighing, he took his hand off Link's shoulder and ran it through his red pompadour.

"Fine, do what you want, but if he says anything to offend Zelda I'm gonna knock his lights out, got it?"

Link raised his right hand. "If he causes any trouble you have my permission to throttle him."

Nodding, Groose took his leave, and Link strolled over to Ghirahim.

"Hey..."

"Well look who it is." Ghirahim said with a smirk. "You look tired. Don't tell me that oaf is actually a match for you?"

Link shrugged, rubbing his shoulder. "He's better than you give him credit for. Anyway, do you want to come to the Lumpy Pumpkin with us? It's karaoke night, and you seem like the type who likes to show off."

"Hmm. I don't think you mortals really deserve my flawless presence at your tacky little gathering." Ghirahim replied.

"I'll pay for your meal?"

Ghirahim pretended to be very interested in his nails. "Oho, please. Your little cultural food isn't worthy of my refined pallet."

Link rolled his eyes. "Come on Ghirahim, don't make me beg."

"Hm you know, I think I will." He said, grinning. "On your knees, peasant."

The ex-demon lord was obviously in a much better mood today.

Sinking to one knee, Link placed on hand over his chest and offered the other to Ghirahim, and said, in a voice as laced with sarcasm as it is possible to be, "Oh magnanimous Ghirahim, will you _please_ accompany me and my unworthy companions to the Lumpy Pumpkin this evening?"

Ghirahim barked a laugh. "Oh well if you insist." He snapped his fingers and motioned Link to follow him.

Link rose and fell into step next to his old adversary. "You're lucky I'm in the mood to play along today, Ghirahim."

"Au contraire, Skychild. It is you who are lucky."

The two continued down the road until the platform came into view. Link smiled and waved to his friends, trotting up to meet them. Ghirahim slowed his pace a little.

Most of the students shot glares at the ex-demon, others took off on their loftwings without a word. Concern was etched on Zelda's face. She pulled Link close and whispered, "Why is he here?"

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

She pursed her lips, but nodded.

As the last of the group flew off, Link beckoned to Ghirahim. "You'll have to catch a ride with me. Better hang on tight, if you fall off I'm not gonna save you."

Ghirahim huffed and peered over the edge. Without waiting for a reply, Link seized his hand and leapt off the edge. He whistled for his Loftwing, who came barreling out of the sky and caught the two on its back. Ghirahim had been too startled to yelp. Terrified, he wrapped his arms around Link and clung to him for dear life. He never thought he'd be afraid of heights, or flying, but it had never been an issue before.

Trying to suppress the tremble in his voice, he called over the rush of wind, "How far is this place?"

"Not too far. It usually takes about 10 minutes to get there, but your extra weight might slow us down. Just relax, I won't let you fall."

* * *

The chatter in the Lumpy Pumpkin died down a little as the Hero and the Demon entered. Link nodded to a few of the regulars, and waved to his friends. They had already filled up all the seats around the largest table in the restaurant, so he took a seat at the closest empty table to the group. Ghirahim sat down casually and observed the surroundings. The pumpkin chandelier was a cute touch.

Link left for a few moments to speak with the owner, and returned, expertly balancing two bowls of soup and a couple of mugs. He set them on the table and took a seat next to the unimpressed ex-demon.

"You know, I wasn't joking when I said your folksy food was of no interest to me."

"Shuttup and try it, or I'll sic Groose on you."

"Oh you brute." Ghirahim replied sarcastically. He swirled his spoon in the pumpkin soup, and watched a couple of students on stage belting their hearts out in a pathetic attempt at singing. Their friends off stage pretended to boo and jeer at them, laughing all the while.

He absentmindedly sipped form his mug, and sputtered when an unexpected flavor reached his tongue.

"What _is _this?"

Link chuckled. "It's called hot chocolate. They only serve it during the cold months."

Ghirahim swirled the drink around, mesmerized. He took another sip, savoring the sweetness and the warmth spreading throughout his body. Link smiled and turned his attention to the duet Kina and Zelda were singing.

As the night progressed, things only seemed to get better. Pippit and Karane did their own little duet; Groose sung loudly to Peatrice, while his cronies tried and failed miserably to be his back-up singers. Even Fledge stood up and tried his best, though his song faded into an unintelligible mumble.

The last song of the evening went to Link and Zelda. He played the harp while she sang one last lullaby before closing. He looked out upon the crowd, and could not suppress a joyful grin. Standing beside his best friend, her melodic voice filling the air... all his dear friends and classmates laughing and joking together under the warm glow of the pumpkin chandelier. His eyes wandered to rest on Ghirahim, and his grin split into a smile from ear to ear. The ex-demons eyes were closed. A genuine smile played at his lips, as his head swayed slightly to the melody. Several mugs, drained of their chocolatey contents, littered the table in front of him.

That evening could not possibly have been more perfect.


	4. Day 4: Books

**Featuring Ghirahim and Link friendship.**

* * *

Ghirahim sat gracefully down next to the Chosen Hero, under a shady tree just outside the Academy. The Hero glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then continued reading. Ghirahim waited patiently for a few moments; however it didn't take long for that patience to fade. He poked the Hero with his foot and whined, "Stop _ignoring_ me!"

"I'm not ignoring you, Ghirahim." Link replied. "I really have to study, there's an exam in a few days."

The ex-demon huffed, and sprawled out in the frost-covered grass, looking up at the light streaming through the tree's branches. He waited a few more minutes.

"When will you be done?"

"I don't know."

"Soon?"

"I don't know Ghirahim."

"But I'm _bored._"

Link tapped the pile of books stacked up next to him. "If you're so bored, why don't you pick something to read. Maybe you can quiz me later."

Ghirahim wrinkled his nose and rolled over, turning his back to the Hero. "I don't want to do that."

"Then I guess you aren't that bored." Link replied, casually. Ghirahim growled and fidgeted, rolling back to face Link. He glared at the stack of books, _how dare they _take away the only thing in this forsaken sky city that amused him.

After a while he gave in and seized one of the books. As smile tugged at Link's mouth as he watched the ex-demon flip slowly through the pages. Was he looking for pictures? They continued in silence for a while longer, until Ghirahim grumbled and snapped the book violently shut. He threw it back on the pile and flopped down in the grass.

"Heavens, Ghirahim, what's gotten into you?" Link looked up in surprise. Certainly Ghirahim was prone to dramatic tantrums, but they had become much less frequent in the past month or so. The ex-demon mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

Ghirahim sighed heavily. "I can't read Hylian."

Link raised his eyebrows. "You can't read? At your age?"

The older man snorted. "I said I can't read _Hylian_. I learned a vastly different alphabet on the Surface. Some of the characters are similar, but Skyloft's system and that of the Surface's have evolved differently."

"Oh,... I could,.. teach you, if you like?"

"And why would I want to learn?"

"So you can entertain yourself instead of bothering me every day."

Ghirahim flung an arm dramatically over his forehead. "Oh you have wounded me, Link! And here I though we were becoming friends."

Link chuckled. "You know what I mean. Keeping you out of trouble isn't my only obligation."

Ghirahim gave an unnecessarily exasperated sigh. "Well _if you must_. I sincerely hope you're a good teacher, otherwise I shall be forced to beat you. "

"I'm sure you will, Ghirahim." Link said, returning to his studies. "I'm sure you will."


	5. Day 5: Ice Skating

**Featuring Ghirahim and Zelda. Implied shipping. **

**Mood Music: Isle of Songs, Naryu's Wisdom from Skyward Sword.**

* * *

Zelda clutched her small parcel tightly and she peered into the graveyard. Link had said this was where the ex-demon usually loitered, but he didn't seem to be there today. Taking a deep breath, she tip-toed further in and peered behind each of the tombstones.

Nothing.

She sighed, half relieved and half disappointed. In all the time Ghirahim had been living in Skyloft, she had avoided him as best she could. How could she not? After all, he'd tried to kill her. All the same, she still pitied the ex-demon, and she felt it was her duty as the Reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia to forgive. She frowned. Forgiveness was hard. And scary. With no sign of her old enemy, she turned away and headed for the now frozen lake. It was always a nice place to sit quietly and collect her thoughts. She hadn't decided what to say to him yet anyway.

As she walked, she looked down at the parcel in her hands. _He probably won't like it anyway... maybe I should give it to Link instead._ She thought.

A scraping sound reached her ears, and she looked up at the lake. She gasped, her jaw falling open. _Oh,... I guess I found him. _

Ghirahim seemed to be dancing across the ice. His white hair whipped around in the wind, his arms and body making graceful arcs and twirls. He was absolutely beautiful. He stopped sharply when he noticed her staring, and leered at her for a moment.

She swallowed and took a step forward. "Hi. I um,... I've been looking for you."

Unamused, and skated towards her and stopped just far enough that he didn't have to shout. "Well isn't this an honor." He drawled.

"I just.. wanted to give you this..." She held out the parcel, trying not to make eye contact.

He sighed, and moved forward, taking the gift. He unwrapped it and found a dark blue, diamond-patterned scarf inside. He raised an eyebrow at Zelda.

She blushed and explained, "Link said you've been wearing the sweater I made for you, so I thought you'd like this to match..."

Rolling his eyes, he wrapped the scarf around his neck. "If it amuses you so, Princess."

She frowned. "Why do you call me 'princess?'"

"Just seems fitting." He replied, smirking.

Zelda pursed her lips. "So,.. what are you doing?"

"Ice skating. Surely you've heard of it?"

"No, I haven't. We don't do much when it's this cold out."

Ghirahim clicked his tongue. "Pathetic. You humans are such an awful bore, I don't know how you've survived this long. I had to explain to Gondo far too many times what I wanted him to do with these shoes, it was such a bother." He tapped the skates on the ice, looking rather unimpressed with the craftsman's work.

She gave a small smile. "All the same, it was very beautiful. Even our best dancers don't compare."

"Of course they don't." He boasted, "No mortal could ever compare to my grace and elegance."

She giggled. "No, I suppose not."

Ghirahim looked pensive for a moment, then grinned. "You know, I'm feeling very generous today. Shall I give you a lesson?"

"Oh! I..." she gasped and looked around nervously.

"Come now Princess, I haven't got all day. Yes or no?"

"Well,..." She stepped tentatively onto the ice. "If you really don't mind..."

He slid over to where he'd placed a few of his belongings on the ground, and picked up a pair of extra skates. "Here. These are the ugly rejects from the craftsman's first try. I was going to throw them away, but I suppose I could give them to you." He held the slightly misshapen skates out to Zelda.

"Thank you, Ghirahim," she said with genuine appreciation. Months ago this interaction would have never taken place, but Ghirahim's abrasive demeanor had changed so that it was tolerable, and almost endearing. Taking off her winter boots, she then slipped on the skates. They were a little too big, but it would have to do. She wobbled to her feet, swaying from the unusual sensation of balancing on the blades.

"Aahh-! Woah,, how do you-?"

He took her hand and pulled her out onto the ice. She teetered and flailed her unoccupied arm, trying to keep balance, as her legs slid further and further away from each other. Sighing, Ghirahim lightly kicked her legs so that they were back about shoulder-length apart. "Hold still, child."

"I'm trying- ahh!"

Ghirahim skated behind her and took both of her wrists, clicking his tongue. "It's different from walking, so don't try." He instructed. Raising their arms out to keep balance, he lightly pushed forward, still holding her wrists so she wouldn't fall. "Use your own momentum, and swing one leg out at a time. You'll have to sway a little to keep balance."

She did as instructed, still depending on him to keep her upright. Her expression flickered between fear and delight. The prospect of falling (and being so close to her would-be-killer) was still frightening, but the sensation of skating was more fun than she imagined. She giggled and lightly kicked her other leg forward, sailing across the frozen lake. As the opposite bank grew nearer, the nervousness returned.

"G-Ghirahim? How do you turn?"

He sighed in exasperation. "You helpless child. Just lean in the direction you want to go and turn your feet." He steered her to the left until they were facing back the way the came, and continued forward. He shifted position, so that he skated next to her, holding only one hand. They continued skating from one end of the lake to the other until Zelda was able to keep her own balance. She delighted in the coolness of the air rushing through her hair, as she skated wide circles and figure eights all on her own. Ghirahim kept back a ways, watching her carefully. She biffed a couple of times, but proved she could get up on her own. A ghost of a smile played at his lips as he watched her laugh and wobble and try pathetically to spin.

"Keep this up every day and you may be half as good as I am, in twenty years." He called. "Hm,.. no... that's giving you too much credit. You may be a fourth as good as I am, one day."

She smirked at him. "Oh I intend to out-do you, Ghirahim."

He barked a laugh. "Only in your dreams, Princess."

"We'll see. And even if not, I know there's one thing I can do that you will never excelle at."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is that?"

She skated up to him and gave his shoulder a light push. "I am an _excellent_ flyer."

His smile faded a little. _Ah._ He thought. _She knows I fear heights._


	6. Day 6 Jackets

**Featuring Zelda and Link, implied shipping.**

* * *

Zelda smiled as she spotted Link's crimson loftwing huddled on a nearby floating island. She steered her own blue bird towards it and touched down in the snow-covered grass. The two birds greeted each-other fondly, as Zelda slid off her steed and strode over to where Link sat beneath the small cliff.

"I thought I might find you here." She cooed.

Link, all bundled up in an enormous, fluffy parka, turned and greeted her with a wide smile. He beckoned her to sit next to him.

"I was actually hoping you would come find me." He replied, as she sat down. "It's nice to be at our old spot again."

She nodded in agreement. This particular island had been a special place for the two of them, before their adventures on the Surface. It wasn't too far away from Skyloft, but just far enough that no-one ever bothered them. There was a small cliff, and a deep pond that concealed the entrance to a tiny cavern inside the cliff. It had been their favorite place to play as children, and they could always find each-other there when one was upset.

Zelda eyed his puffy outfit, amused. "You didn't used to bundle up like this."

Link shrugged. "It just feels colder this year. Trekking through the Naryu Desert and the Eldin Volcano got me accustomed to heat."

She smirked. "Excuses excuses."

"Hey, I see you shivering over there."

She wrapped her arms around herself and blushed. "Only a little. I'm still cold from the wind, flying over here."

Link reached over and pulled her into his lap, wrapping the parka around the both of them, and resting his arms around her shoulders. She sighed and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. His warmth flowed into her, immediately stopping her shivering.

"I've missed this..." she whispered. "Just being with you. No saving the world, or keeping Ghirahim out of trouble, or being swarmed by our other friends..."

"Me too..." he replied, softly.

"Speaking of, I'm surprised you're not with him today. I was beginning to thing the two of you were joined at the hip."

Link chuckled and shook his head. "Even the brave and mighty Hero of the Goddess needs a break from Mr. Fabulous."

"Brave and mighty indeed," she laughed. "You can't even handle a little cold. "

"Hey you take that back!" He playfully began tickling her. She squealed and wiggled, trying to get away.

"Ahh! Stopstopstop, okay!" She lightly elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted and ceased his assault on her sides. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her again.

They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each-other's company. Link wondered whether or not he should voice the question that had been nagging him for the past few months. It was trivial, but the Hero had the curiosity of a Remlit.

"Hey, Zelda?"

"Hm?"

"What was it you wanted to tell me? Before all this business on the Surface, I mean."

Zelda blushed a little, and leaned her head back to look at him. "I just wanted to say I love you."

He smiled and nuzzled her hair. "I love you too, Zels."


	7. Day 7: Sledding

**Featuring Link, Zelda and Ghirahim friendship. **

* * *

Ghirahim and Zelda's growing civility toward one another did not go unnoticed by Link. It delighted him to think that his best friend, and his newest friend were finally beginning to get along. Today was going to be special... he could feel it. He had something planned the three of them could do together that would surely strengthen their kinship, and a chilling day like this was the perfect opportunity.

Link retrieved the surprise from Gondo, and headed towards the graveyard, which had become their regular meeting-place. There, Zelda and Ghirahim stood waiting for him. They weren't really speaking to one another, but they weren't fighting either, which was a good sign.

Ghirahim flipped his hair impatiently. "I'm growing tired of your little waiting game, Skychild. Why did you call us here?"

Link grinned, and slung the object off his back. "I thought we could go to the Eldin Volcano and go sledding today. I already took a look, and the mountainside is covered in snow. It's perfect!"

Zelda smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "You mean we can go sledding on a real mountain, and not these tiny hills around Skyloft?"

"Yup!" he replied, grinning proudly. He showed them the sled he'd had Gondo build. It was big enough to fit three comfortably, and sturdy enough to survive a crash. Zelda inspected every detail, marveling at the craftsmanship. She and Link hadn't gone sledding together since they were children, and even then, the hills that dotted Skyloft were small and unimpressive. It was fun when you were knee-high to a Faron Grasshopper, but most of the older kids gave it up after a few years.

Ghirahim looked on, skeptically. Sliding down a mountain on a wooden board sounded positively primeval. Zelda and Link turned to look at him expectantly. He wrinkled his nose, trying to bite back a sassy remark. His fondness for the two had been growing, much as he hated to admit it. His shoulders slumped a little.

"Very well, I'll play along today." he drawled.

The trio headed over to the landing platform and called their loftwings. Link strapped the sled to his bird, before turning to Zelda. "D'you mind giving Ghirahim a lift? I don't think Crimson will be able to carry us both, plus the sled."

"Certainly." She replied. She beckoned to the ex-demon, and gave him a boost onto her elegant blue steed. Ghirahim took her hand and pulled her up onto the massive animal, and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"You really don't like flying do you?" she taunted. Ghirahim just huffed. Thankfully, the flight was rather short, and there were no wind storms to speak of.

They landed softy on top of the snow-capped mountain. Zelda took to the snow immediately, making footprints and dragging her feet through it to create trenches. Ghirahim stood by her blue bird and buried his nose in his scarf. He'd never been fond of the smell of bird feathers, and the cold stinging his face was another unwelcome sensation.

Link unhitched the sled, and slung it on his back. "C'mon, there's a perfect spot for sledding just in front of the temple."

Aiming the sled, Link hopped on and Zelda settled in behind him. They turned back to Ghirahim expectantly.

"Well, c'mon!" Zelda called.

Ghirahim frowned a little as he delicately positioned himself behind Zelda. If this was anything like flying, it was going to be a rough day.

Link pushed the sled forward with his feet. It teetered on the edge of the slope, and then down they went. Delighted, Zelda threw her hands up in the air. Immediately, Ghirahim clung around her waste and buried his face in her neck. He'd noticed an immense shift in his instinct for self preservation since becoming mortal, and it was high on his 'things-that-embarrass-me' list.

They were approaching a wooden platform, half way down the slope, and Link steered right towards it. Zelda faltered for a moment.

"Link, what are yo- WAAAAHHH!"

The platform acted as a ramp, and launched them into the air. They flew for a few feet, then thumped back down on the slope. Link turned the toboggan slightly, as the reached the bottom of the slope, and they skidded to a halt. Link chuckled. During their 'flight' Zelda had wrapped her arms around his chest, tightly gripping his shirt. He twisted around to look at her. She loosened her grip and looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"That.. was... AWESOME!" She cried, and jumped up off the sled.

"Oh my gosh that was the best, can we do it again? _Wow_ I thought you were going to kill us, but then we were in the air, and-"

Link beamed at her, as she continued animatedly narrating her experience. She'd always had a habit of talking with her hands, and at this moment she looked like a windmill. He turned to check on Ghirahim. The grumpy ex-demon had drawn his knees up to his chest and was leering at the two Skyloftians.

"Oh don't look at me like that Ghirahim." Link prodded. "Do you want to sit the next one out?"

Ghirahim looked away, biting his lip. Slowly, very faintly he shook his head. Grinning, Link stood and clapped him on the back.

"Good choice. I wouldn't have let you skip out anyway. C'mon now, we have to drag this thing back up to the top."

Several rounds of sledding later, the three took a break for lunch. They set up on the middle platform they'd been ramping off of, and with full stomachs, they were now comfortably sprawled out on the snowy hillside. Link and Zelda were comparing shapes they found in the clouds, while Ghirahim lay off to their side, observing.

These past few months had been nothing short of life-changing for him. Certainly the defeat of his Master had altered his destiny dramatically, but even more so was this new-found kinship he began to feel towards his old foes. Without him even realizing it, he had grown fond of life in Skyloft. Not so fond that he would ever admit it, but fond enough that he stopped thinking about how much he hated the world, and thought more about his relationship to the citizens of Skyloft. For the most part, the locals ignored him. A few even nodded or said hello form time to time. The students, particularly Link's in-crowd were no longer hostile, and occasionally invited him out for drinks at the Lumpy Pumpkin. He'd declined at first, unless Link was going, but more and more he found that he was enjoying their company. Pipit was surprisingly intelligent, and made a good conversation partner.

Most of all, he contemplated his feelings towards Link and Zelda. He'd always been oddly fond of Link. Since the day they first met in Skyview temple, the boy had piqued his interest. Sort of like a brightly colored bug one would like to catch and keep for a pet. That curiosity had lead to many mistakes... the biggest of which was allowing the hero to live. His interest in Link secretly took second priority to reviving his master, until their third and final battle, when his hatred for the boy's interference finally overtook any other feelings he might have held for him.

Now, with no master to serve, and no reason to fight, he'd had more time to nurture that interest. The other Skyloftians were,... nice... he supposed. But there was something special about Link. Something that drew the ex-demon to him, and kept him longing for his company. As he watched the two blondes chatting, he drank in Link's features, and felt a light flush creeping into his face. It hadn't been long ago that he'd realized his fascination with his old foe was a romantic attraction. After learning to read Hylian he'd spent many hours studying human emotion and behavior, and at first it bothered him to realize how deep his feeling for the boy ran. Ghirahim had also recognized the difference between loneliness, and a longing for a romantic partner.

He turned his attention to Zelda. She was also quite attractive. He'd noted back when he was trying to kill her, that she was rather adorable, but never considered the possibility of a relationship with her. She was perhaps... more accessible than Link. She seemed more interested in affection, and hugged him on occasion. Perhaps he was reading too deeply into this. Certainly, Link had never hugged him, but he'd seen many other Skyloftians in platonic relationships hug. Sometimes kiss each other on the cheek even. He sighed, and rolled onto his back, pretending to be interested in the clouds.

Zelda scooted closer to him, and poked his shoulder to get his attention.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

She pointed to the clouds above. "What do you see?"

He furrowed his brow. "Clouds."

Zelda lightly punched him. "You know what I mean."

Rolling his eyes, Ghirahim looked up at the fluffy clusters of water vapor, and tried to make an image out of them.

"I see a Bokoblin feasting on the flesh of an innocent Kiwi." He replied, dryly.

Zelda wrinkled her nose, and scooted back towards Link.

"Ghirahim that's gross." She responded.

He chuckled darkly. "Well, you're the one who asked, Princess. Why, I suppose you see pretty birds, and cute animals?"

"No," she replied, smirking. "I see a hero driving his sword into a demon."

Ghirahim bit his tongue. "Touche, Sky Maiden."

Link stuffed his fist in his mouth to stifle a laugh. "You two are sassy today."

"My dear child," Ghirahim drawled, turning to grin at his companions, "I have not _begun _to show you sass."

The other two laughed, and laid back down on the blanket they'd spread on the snow. Zelda reached out and took Link and Ghirahim's hands in hers, smiling up at the sky.

Ghirahim blushed slightly.

_Well,_ he thought, _this day isn't as bad as I thought it would be..._


	8. Day 8: Snow Angels

**Featuring Ghirahim and Zelda friendship**

* * *

Ghirahim lay in his favorite spot, under a tree by the Academy. Having nothing to do while the students were in class, he had taken to waiting here for Link. He heard soft footsteps through the snow, and twisted around to see Zelda strolling towards him. She plopped down in the snow by his side, and rested back on her elbows.

"Hi Ghirahim." she chirped.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Shouldn't you be in class, young lady?"

"Special incarnation of the Goddess privileges." Zelda replied.

"So you're ditching."

"Ghirahim, I literally was there during the great war, why would I need a history class?"

He barked a laugh, and shifted to face her more comfortably. "Well, that's a good enough reason for me. So, what do you plan to do with all this spare time?"

"Hmm,..." she laid back in the snow, and stretched out her arms, swishing them in the snow.

Ghirahim frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Making a snow angel."

He cringed and looked around nervously. He'd never had a good report with angels. Zelda noticed his concern and giggled.

"Not _that_ kind of angel. Even I can't perform a summoning spell. That was your area of expertise." She stood up and turned to admire her work. She seemed rather proud of her dainty frame imprinted in the snow. "Go ahead, you try."

"_Why?_"

"Because it's _fun_." She lightly kicked him in the knee, to which he sneered.

"Alright, stop kicking me you brute!" Ghirahim flopped back down in the snow and halfheartedly swished his arms. After he felt sure most of the snow beneath them was gone, and stood and turned to see his imprint. He frowned, noting it was much sloppier than Zelda's.

She chuckled and clapped him on the back. "It's a good first try!... Uh-oh." She ducked behind the tree and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"What it is?" Ghirahim asked.

She bit her lip. "Pipit. He knows I'm not supposed to be out here."

"Ah."

Indeed, the older boy was rounding the corner on his usual mid-day patrol of the school. He spotted Ghirahim and headed towards him. Ghirahim gave the yellow-clad student a smile, and waved, strolling to meet him half way.

"Good after-noon _officer_/" He greeted, with a hit of sass. Pipit smirked at him.

"Good after-noon yourself. Still loitering about aimlessly?"

Ghirahim placed a hand dramatically over his heart, as if he had been shot.

"Loitering? _Me?_ My dear Sky Child I am offended! Clearly I am creating delicate works of art." He gestured to the two snow angels behind him.

Pipit raised an eyebrow. "They're... lovely." he replied. "You know you're welcome to come inside the library if you're bored."

Ghirahim waved a hand at him in a shoo-ing motion. "Oh I've simply had enough of those dusty old books. I've decided it's high time I nurtured the budding artist with in me."

Suppressing a laugh, Pipit nodded and smiled. "Whatever suits you. Take care, and try to stay out of trouble."

"Pipit, you of all people should know that I am an absolute _angel_" Ghirahim batted his eyes at the now uncomfortable student. He waved dismissively at the ex-demon and continued his patrol. Once out of sight, Ghirahim returned to the tree behind which Zelda was hiding, a little bounce in his step.

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Not at all my dear, not at all. Of course,..." he glanced at her, slyly, "My services don't come cheap."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Alright come on, I'll buy you some hot chocolate at the local kitchen."

He grinned and followed her to the bazaar. They took their seats and Zelda ordered the drinks. "I think it was a mistake for Link to get you hooked on this stuff."

"Ah but how boring would your life be if you had no one as fantastic as myself to share with?"

"It'd be a whole lot cheaper, that's for sure." she replied, to which he laughed. "It's nice to see you settling in though..."

He shrugged and took the drink that was set in front of him. "Well, it's not as if I have a choice." He said, taking a sip. He sputtered, forgetting how hot it was. Zelda stifled a giggle and smiled at him.

"You should really know better by now." She taunted. He glared at her, and blew gently on his mug.

Zelda continued, "Have you thought about finding work, or perhaps starting up some kind of business?"

"Not particularly." he replied, "Batreaux offered to hire me in his dinky little kiosk, but I don't _do_ sweeping. Why, have you and Link finally gotten tired of me bumming meals off you?"

"Well, I thought it would give you something to do while we're in class. You could probably even join up as a student if you wanted. I could ask my father."

They sat in silence for a bit. She could tell he didn't particularly like that idea, but he really couldn't continue to live like this. She finished her hot chocolate, and placed a few rupees on the table.

"I had better get going before my next class starts. Thanks for keeping me company." She hugged him from behind as she took her leave. He absentmindedly reached up to pat her arms and dismissed her with a quiet. "Mm-hm." He continued to sit for a while after she'd gone, before sighing, and standing up.

_I had better go talk to Batreaux about that job, I suppose. _


	9. Day 9: Candles

**Featuring Link and Zelda friendship. Implied shipping. Brief appearances by Ghirahim and Batreaux.**

* * *

It felt like months since Zelda had had a quiet weekend to herself. Certainly she loved spending time with her friends, but after everything she'd been through, she was feeling socially exhausted. She pulled a chair up to her fireplace, and opened a book she'd borrowed from the library.

"Candle Making for Beginners, huh." she sighed, reclining in her chair. It all seemed simple enough, if time consuming. She already had a bucket of colored wax set up and slowly melting by the fire, and a long roll of candle wick. Cutting the lengths she wanted, she began dipping the first end into the melted wax and then allowing it to cool, before dipping it in again. She did the same with the other end so that when she was finished she'd have two matching candles. It was a very slow process, but she didn't mind. It was calming.

Once her first candle set was finished, she quickly cut the drippings off the bottom and hung them by their joined wick on a peg in the wall. She twisted the still-warm wax drippings and molded them into a bird. It was a rather sloppy looking bird, but not terrible for her first try. She picked up another long piece of wick and repeated the process.

Several hours later she had a hefty pile of candles made, and some unimpressive looking mini wax sculptures. She huffed, turning one of them in her hand.

"Well at least the candles came out nice. I can always melt these down and try again anyway."

A knock sounded at her door. She groaned and wondered whether or not to answer it. Surely they'd notice the smoke from the chimney, so there was no use pretending not to be home. She got up and peeked out the peep-hole to see who it was. She smiled to herself. _Oh it's just Link. _

She opened the door to greet him. "Hey you. I didn't expect to see you today."

Link ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, sorry to just drop by unannounced. I wanted to ask if you'd like to go sledding again this weekend?"

Zelda shook her head, and stood aside to let him in. "Not this weekend. I need a break."

Link blushed, looking worried. "Oh, should I-?" He motioned toward the door.

"No Link, you can stay," she laughed. "Your company is always welcome, you know that. Come sit down, I wanna show you what I've been working on." She pulled up a chair for him across from hers by the fire. He stared inquisitively at the candles. Zelda placed her attempt at a bird statue in his hands and sat across from him.

"Aw Zelda this is cute!" He said, admiring her work.

"Well it's... something. I'm not as good at crafts as you are."

"Nonsense, you've always been better at sewing than I am. May I,..?" he pulled out a small knife from his pocket and motioned toward the wax bird. Zelda nodded.

"Knock yourself out." She pushed the other wax sculptures towards him as well. He started carefully etching feathers and other details into the wax. It didn't take long before he finished, set the bird on the table and picked up another. Zelda looked on jealously.

"Aw that's not fair. You're so much better at this than I am!" she whined.

Link shook his head, "Nah, I know you can do it, you've just gotta practice. So what are you planning to do with all these anyway?"

"I was going to sell them to Batreaux to sell in his shop. He still hasn't got much stock, and since candles sell well this time of year I thought I'd pick up a new hobby and help him out."

"Hey that's a great idea! He'll really appreciate that."

"I hope so. Hey how about I make the candles and you can do these sculptures for me? Then we can both sell them to Batreaux and we can all be like business partners!"

Link beamed, and reached for another of Zelda's blobby wax sculptures. "I'd be honored to help you out." He replied, scooting his chair closer to hers. He showed her how he carved the feathers. She took the knife and tried her best, but after a few sliced up bird carvings, it was clear this was not her forte.

They finished the last of the carvings, and Link helped Zelda scoop up the crafts into a large crate. He offered to carry it for her, but Zelda insisted they take it together, so they strolled down the street each with one hand looped through one of the crate's handles.

"Hey, so... Zelda?" Link asked, tentatively.

"Hm?"

"Y'know about Karane's seasonal party right?"

"Yes."

"Well..." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Could we maybe go together?"

Zelda smiled softly at him. "Of course! A whole night with my best friend, I can't wait!"

Link beamed, and the two of them picked up their pace, a little bounce in ever step. They discussed weather or not they should match their outfits for the night, and which colors. The conversation lasted all the way to the bazaar, and straight to Batreaux's kiosk.

A monotone voice greeted them, "Hello and welcome to Batreauex's, my name is Ghirahim, how may I help you."

The two blonds gasped in unison as Ghirahim appeared behind the counter, looking disgruntled. His brown eyes widened and he quickly backed away, disappearing into a small back room. Link and Zelda exchanged a confused look. A few moments later, Batreaux emerged and greeted them warmly.

"Oh, Zelda, Link! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you to my humble little shop?"

Zelda recomposed herself, and shifted the crate onto the counter. "Hi Batreaux. I thought maybe you could use some extra merchandise, so we brought you these candles and wax bird statues. Perhaps we could be business partners for the winter?"

Batreaux clapped his hands together. "Mervelous! Simply wonderful, oh my how thoughtful you are, Miss Zelda! Yes of course, I will gladly purchase these fine items from you. Ghirahim!"

A groan of protest sounded from the back room.

"_Ghiraim!"_

The younger ex-demon reluctantly trudged to the counter, glaring determinedly at the floor.

"Take these to the back and price them, please." Batreaux commanded, handing a bag of rupees to Zelda.

Ghirahim nodded, and silently disappeared with the crate.

"I didn't know Ghirahim was working for you?" Link said, peering over the counter.

"Yes, he approached me just last week asking if my offer to give him a job was still open. I was delighted! Running this place all alone has been terribly exhausting and dreary, it's so nice to have him around. He's not exactly a star employee... quite the opposite actually... but you know he's making such good progress!"

Link and Zelda smiled at each other.

_Well what do you know. _


	10. Day 10: Snowed In

**Featuring Link and Ghirahim. Trigger warning for blood. **

**This very special chapter was co-written by myself and my very dear friend The-Talking-Absol. She wrote the juicier middle, while I handled the beginning and uh... shall I say "cleaned up" at the end? I'm honored that she offered to write this with me, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do.**

* * *

Weather was terrible today. The wind howled and rattled the windows of Link's new house, while hail and snow assaulted the roof. The racket was so loud Link could hardly hear himself think. He sighed, laying back on his sofa, and bored out of his mind. He'd finished all of the wax carvings he needed for Zelda, and that left little for him to do until the blizzard subsided. His ears perked as he heard a knock at the door.

_'Who the heck would be out in this nasty storm?'_ he thought.

He got up and opened the door to find Ghirahim shivering on his doorstep.

"Ghirahim!" he cried, "What are you doing outside in this weather?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, get in here." Link seized the ex-demon's arm and yanked him inside, shoving the door closed against the raging wind. Ghirahim shook the ice out of his hair like a dog, and lightly brushed off his arms and torso. Link wrapped his jacket around Ghirahim's shoulders and beckoned for him to come sit down.

"What's so important that you need to come here in a blizzard?" the hero asked.

Ghirahim huffed, "I come all this way just to pay you a visit, and you thank me by bombarding me with questions? Such a rude child."

Link frowned at him and replied, "People _die _in blizzards, Ghirahim. I'm just worried."

Chuckling, the ex-demon lord pinched Link's cheek like a doting grandmother. "How sweet of you, Skychild! I didn't know you cared so much."

"Cut it out!" The young hero slapped his old adversary's hand away, rubbing his cheek where the ex-demon had pinched him. "So, what do you want?"

"I've already stated, Skychild. I just wanted to visit." He replied in mock defense, sprawling luxuriously out on Link's sofa.

Link appraised the ex-demon carefully. He was quickly learning the older man's mannerisms and he could tell Ghirahim had some ulterior motive, especially since the weather was so nasty. Whatever it was, he was sure to find out sooner or later, so for now he decided to simply play the gracious host. Half amused and half annoyed he asked, "I don't suppose I could interest you in some hot chocolate?"

Ghirahim rolled onto his stomach, grinning up at the hero. "Don't you always?" he cooed. Link rolled his eyes and crossed the single-room apartment to his stove and began preparing three mugs. One for himself, and two for his greedy friend.

"So," Ghirahim called, "How are things with my old adversary?"

"Fine." Link responded. Small talk was not Ghirahim's usual style, and Link was becoming suspicious.

"How's the new job?"

"Oh is _ghastly_!" Ghirahim cried dramatically. "That old man seems to think I'm not a skilled enough salesman so he's stuck me in the back of his _tacky_ little kiosk organizing merchandise and sweeping up these disgusting dust bunnies that run amok. Honestly, it's as if he thinks threatening people isn't a good way to make them buy things. He wants to be a successful merchant doesn't he? And yet he takes the most roundabout way, always thanking the customers and wishing them a nice day, it's absolutely horrid! Oh and this one woman-"

Link smiled and tuned him out, nodding during Ghirahim's very brief pauses and occasionally interjecting a "Mm-hmm" and "sounds terrible" where needed. He placed two of the mugs on the small coffee table in front of the ranting ex-demon, and sat in the chair across from him, pretending to listen intently. He was half way finished with his own mug when Ghirahim snapped his fingers in front of Link's face.

"What?" he gasped, startled.

Ghirahim clicked his tongue angrily. "Have you been listening at all?"

Link shrugged sheepishly. "On and off..."

The ex-demon rolled onto his back, sighing loudly. "Such a_ rude _child! I asked how things are going between you and Zelda."

"Oh... fine. We're still getting together to make candles and wax sculptures for Batreaux."

"That's it?"

"Well we study together sometimes..."

"Nothing else?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me. The whole town's wondering."

"Ghirahim what do you want?"

"I want to know when you're going to make your move! Everyone's always talking about how perfect you two are for each other, and why you're always hanging around together, and yet you haven't come out yet? As if it's some big secret?"

Link gritted his teeth. "Zelda and I are just good friends."

"Bullshit." Ghirahim spat. "You love her don't you?"

"Of course I do but-"

"Then what's holding you back?"

"N-"

Ghirahim swiftly closed the space between them, placing his hands on the arm-rests of Link's chair and bringing their faces close. "What's holding you back." he demanded.

"Shut. Up." Link growled, "You don't know _anything_."

"Perhaps," Ghirahim was so close Link could smell the chocolate on his breath, "But I do plan on knowing everything. This village is so _small_, and rumors spread so _fast_..."

"I don't have to tell you," Link crossed his arms and looked at anything besides Ghirahim, "Zelda means too much to me to gossip about her."

He saw, out of the corner of his vision, Ghirahim's eyes narrow dangerously. Memories of their past encounters, and what that look meant floated through Link's thoughts, but he was going to ignore them. The ex-demon wasn't going to get what he wanted; not tonight, hopefully not ever.

"Is that how you feel?" Ghirahim said in a voice as sharp as a dagger, "Or is she just a pretty face you hope to fuck?"

Link didn't think about his reaction; his hand curled into a fist in mid-motion and smashed into Ghirahim's pristine face.

It was too close to have much power behind it, but it did seem to catch Ghirahim off-guard. Link took the next moment to curl his legs into himself, and then push outward on Ghirahim's chest. Ghirahim fell backwards over the coffee table, then rolled into a crouch with a vicious snarl on his face and a cheek that was beginning to swell.

Link didn't give him the opportunity to bound back, leaping forward off the chair at Ghirahim to grab him and take them both down to the floor. They began rolling, screaming obscenities, and fighting as voraciously as they had done many months ago, only with their fists and words instead of swords and magic.

Link was distantly aware of the damage to the cottage they were causing. Right now, his vision swam red as he lay blow after blow, aiming at any part of Ghirahim he could reach. All the building rage of the past months dealing with the pretentious bastard, along with tonight's taunting, was concentrated into every punch, and every kick. Ghirahim was on full-power too, however; Link could feel the bruises and cuts already forming in all the places the ex-demon had landed his own blows. When Link punched him in the ribs, Ghirahim back-handed him hard enough to hear his jaw creak. When Ghirahim kicked Link in the shoulder, Link broke Ghirahim's nose under his palm.

At some point, Ghirahim rolled on top of him and roughly seized his hair. Link cried out, his hands going to his enemy's throat, but Ghirahim thrust Link's head up, and then slammed it back down into the floor with enough force for Link to see stars. Ghirahim didn't stop, though, and did it again, and again, and again...

Ghirahim stopped when the sky-child's eyes rolled back into his head and the hands fell ungracefully from his throat. Unclenching his hands from Link's hair, he leaned away and took a moment to wipe off the blood that had begun to crust under his nostrils.

'_Rotten brat._'

For those few minutes, Ghirahim had felt a piece of himself return from when he still had demon's blood running through his veins. He had felt the wrath and need to spill blood erupt in him, and had gratefully taken it out on the child, who had been just as happy to give as much back.

The stench of blood and sweat was still heavy in the air. It pushed Ghirahim's blood to continue boiling, even though he knew the fight was over. It was awakening old instincts, even though he wasn't in quite the same body anymore, because they had been so ingrained in him and he had been delighted when he could indulge in them in the past so often that...

No. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_. Not here; not with this pathetic-

He shouldn't have looked, but his traitorous eyes glanced over the body below him, and the sight of his enemy's blood caused his insides to lurch.

He _needed_.

He picked up an arm, experimentally, carefully examining the shallow gash along the front of the forearm. He brought it up to his nose, although still hurt and swelling, and inhaled the scent of the wound deeply.

It was...intoxicating.

More.

He brought it up to his white lips, parting them only slightly, tasting.

_MORE._

Unable to resist, he enveloped the gash with his mouth, running his tongue up and down it, closing his eyes in ecstasy. This; this was just like the days he recalled so fondly, only amplified to a point he had never reached because it was Link- his enemy, the hero, the boy-child he had hated for so long. The metallic tang was very much welcomed.

He was upset when it seemed reluctant to bleed much more than it already had. Perhaps, in this disgusting human body, spit had healing properties.

However, his pulse raced again when he saw a wound still open and bleeding on the shoulder of the other arm, and he eagerly leaned down to try another taste.

And then, he could smell; there was another one, close by; so close, too close...

His tongue darted out to catch some of the blood oozing out of the cut in the junction between Link's neck and shoulder, and Link gave a low moan in his unconscious state.

It was like a bucket of ice water to the face. Ghirahim shot up, realized what he'd been doing (was _ about_ to do) and leapt off of Link like the boy had been lit on fire.

Which might have been a better option than this, Ghirahim mused. He stood, and took several deep breaths. Glancing out the window, he was relieved to see the blizzard was still raging outside and it was still very late at night. Backing away from Link's unconscious body, he strode to the other side of the cottage. This was a very bad situation. He and Link had always fought since he became mortal, always gotten into fist fights, but never quite as violent as this.

He bit his lip. If the Skyloft council found out...

No. They wouldn't. He could fix this. Blast it, if only he were still a demon, he could just kill all of them. If he were still a demon he would _want_ to kill all of them. Swearing under his breath, he began rummaging through Link's cupboards and drawers. At last he found exactly what he was looking for. A bottled fairy Link kept in case of emergencies. He scooped up the bottle, and knelt down next to the fallen hero. Uncapping the bottle, he dumped the fairy onto his body. She quickly got to work, fluttering across the boy's wounds, sealing them up and cleaning away the blood. Ghirahim seized the empty mugs and quickly began washing them in the sink. Carefully he placed them back in their cupboard. He straightened the sofa, turned the coffee table back on its legs, reoriented the chair; _everything_ he possibly could to erase the evidence. When the fairy finished her work, she flew away, disappearing through the wall.

Very carefully, Ghirahim scooped up the young hero's body. The boy moaned quietly. Suppressing panic, Ghirahim quickly carried him to his bed, and laid him in it; hoping he wouldn't wake up.

Double-checking everything, he confirmed that the place looked good as new. Inwardly kicking himself, the ex-demon lord snuck out the door and back into the wind and snow. As much as he would have _loved_ to continue their brawl, he knew his life literally depended on this event staying a secret. Even as mortal and wretched as his life now was... he didn't want to lose it.

* * *

Link woke up the next morning, comfortably in his bed. His head was throbbing, and he recalled the fight he'd had. But there were no signs of Ghirahim anywhere, and he couldn't remember going to bed either. He shrugged it off as an unpleasant dream.

In the following days Link and Ghirahim regarded each-other as if nothing ever happened. And in a way, to one of them, it hadn't. Link never told Ghirahim about the violent "dream" he'd had. As far as he was concerned, everything was right as rain.

Only he couldn't recall what he'd done with his spare fairy.


End file.
